


Pretty Boy, Harrington

by Yuri4Gwen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Has Issues, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove/Original Female Characters - Freeform, Billy's Overactive Imagination, Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Bottom Steve Harrington, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Feminization, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Humiliation, Insecurity, Jealous Billy Hargrove, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oblivious Steve Harrington, Obsessive Behavior, POV Billy Hargrove, Past Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Posessive Billy Hargrove, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Pretty Boy Steve Harrington, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex God Billy Hargrove, Sex in the Camaro, Steve Harrington & Nancy Wheeler Friendship, Top Billy Hargrove, Underage Drinking, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuri4Gwen/pseuds/Yuri4Gwen
Summary: Ever since he arrived in Hawkins Steve Harrington has managed to constantly get under Billy Hargrove's skin. What was so special about him?Could a confrontation at a party lead to some resolution?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 228





	1. Don’t You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed so please excuse all my mistakes.
> 
> This is a prequel to [Bruising For A Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921320) but can be read as a stand alone story.

The loud music thrummed through his body as he took a deep draw on his cigarette and surveyed all the gyrating bodies crammed into the modest-sized living room. There at the edge of the crowd dancing without an apparent care in the world is Steve Harrington. Billy can’t help scanning his face; it’s back to looking model perfect even though if he closes his eyes he can remember the feeling of hard bone below supple skin and the wet crunches as the blood started. 

It makes his skin crawl to think back on that night, the frustration, humiliation and then to add insult to injury Steve standing outside that strange house and lying straight to his face. The amalgamation of emotions thrummed under his skin until it eventually exploded and caused him to lose his temper. 

Now over a month later he and Max have a tenuous truce, he avoids his dad as much as he’s able, he’s never short a date or party invite but there’s still one thorn in his side. Harrington. It feels like everywhere Billy turns there he his, walking through the corridors at school, looking dazed in class, on the court and drunkenly stumbling about looking effortless at parties.

He grits his teeth against the itch he can feel at the back of his neck as he stares at Harrington. He’s dressed smartly in a soft-looking jumper and jeans that probably cost more than Billy’s entire outfit. A petite blonde dancing near him keeps smiling up at him which only sours Billy’s mood further, only in a small town like Hawkins can an idiot loser like Harrington fail at everything and still have people hanging off his every word.

He felt a small twinge of something that felt suspiciously like guilt, that night at the Byers still bothered him all this time later. He still felt as much in the dark about what transpired there as he did on the night it happened. Why was Harrington in that creepy house all-alone with a bunch of kids? Why did he lie about Max being there? The drug that was in the syringe that knocked him out cold and left him feeling like a zombie the next day was very concerning too. 

Yet despite all this, he knew that the fury he unleashed that night onto Steve had very little to do with him and more to do with the indignation of everything in his home life that lead up to that moment.

He couldn’t deny to himself though that there was something about Harrington that just got under his skin. He could remember meeting Tommy and hearing the bitter yet wistful way he spoke of ‘King Steve’ like he was worthy of respect. Billy could only assume it was due to how intimidating he had once been or power he had in some other way, his money perhaps or he was good with women. Then the sourness crept into Tommy’s voice as he talked about the ‘Princess Wheeler’ and how she’d ruined Steve but he would regret it.

Billy couldn’t help being intrigued, he knew this was a small town and therefore small minds but what was so special about a rich boy who was whipped by his girlfriend? He remembered the Halloween party; it was the perfect opportunity to cement his reputation because if he was going to have to exist in this town he at least wanted to have some fun.

The woozy feeling in his head from the beer didn’t stop him from stalking across the room to finally be face to face with Steve Harrington. The first thing he was struck by was how pretty Steve was, really this is who all the members of the basketball team he’d met so far were so enamoured with? He didn’t have long to observe Steve then because he ran off after his girlfriend like the little whipped bitch he was.

He watched Harrington now as he stumbled about trying to keep rhythm with the song, his face held a faraway glazed look to it. As the song ended he leaned into the blonde placing his hand on her shoulder as he brought his mouth close to her ear. She lowered her eyes demurely as a gentle blush broke out across her doll-like face.

That itch came back full force under his skin as he scowled at them, he felt the need to storm over and get in Harrington’s face just like when he first arrived in Hawkins. The urge was so strong that he’d taken a few steps before he’d even consciously thought about what he was going to do.

A girl he vaguely recognised from school bumped into him temporarily dragging his attention away from his destination. She smiled softly at him but he had no time for this now so he ignored her and looked back but Harrington was gone.

He felt his teeth clench where’s he disappeared off to? After a quick survey of the downstairs, he realised there were only two places he could have went either outside or upstairs. He decided to hedge his bets with upstairs more than likely the bathroom and quickly ran up the stairs. Just as he reached the bathroom he saw Harrington emerging and without much thought on what he was going to do he shoved him back inside.

Steve looked at him with wide shocked eyes even as he held onto Billy’s arms to steady himself but as soon as he realised who was in the bathroom with him, Billy saw the mounting apprehension on his face.

“C’mon man, not tonight.”

Billy just stared straight into his eyes, letting the time drag on between them as he got a secret thrill out of watching Steve squirm. He knew deep down that this was wrong, although he wasn’t sure what had happened the last time they’d met he knew Steve was a good person. 

He couldn’t help eavesdropping on Max when she mentioned Steve and he was talked about like teens in crappy movies talked about their cool babysitter. This was kinda strange for someone their age but there didn’t seem to be anything nefarious and he knew Max could look after herself.

The decent thing to do in this situation would be to apologise and explain to Steve that he hadn’t meant to go off the handle like that and Steve had nothing to really fear from him. Unfortunately, Billy wasn’t a decent person and apologises weren’t really a part of his MO. 

While Steve watched him with slightly unfocused eyes he bit his bottom lip as his fingers tightened on Billy’s biceps. Billy could feel himself starting to thrum with energy which Steve could clearly feel through his fingers as he tensed up even further and his eyes widened slightly. He let go of Billy’s arms to bring his own up between them like a barrier as he took an uneasy step backwards.

“Look, man, the past is the past ok I’m just gonna head back downstairs and…”

Billy slammed Steve up against the closed bathroom door partially just to see the startled look in his eyes but also because the idea of Steve just walking away from him filled him with edgy energy. When Billy’s body collided with Steve’s slighter one Steve’s mouth opened in shock and Billy closed the gap between them to swallow the gasp he was undoubtedly about to make.

Billy was shocked by this himself for all of half a second before his hindbrain apparently takes over and he can’t believe this feeling that’s been coursing through him has been excitement this whole time. He feels like he’s been chasing Steve since he first laid eyes on him and he can admit that Steve is pretty and infuriating so it’s understandable that he’d enjoy making him succumb. 

He puts his all into the kiss but Steve’s lips remain unmoving, it’s like kissing a dead fish and Billy feels the disappointment settle deep in his stomach. Of course, he would want the straightest person on earth, Steve’s got everything he wants in life why would he ever want anyone like Billy. The rejection courses through his chest quickly turning into a wave of burning anger that makes him introduce his teeth into the kiss.

Once his teeth bite down on Steve’s lip it’s like he’s woken up from a dream and his lips start to tentatively move against Billy’s. In Billy’s delight, he pushes Steve more firmly against the door and repositions himself so that he can take more control of the kiss. He uses the bulk of his body to push Steve fully against the door and bring his thigh up between Steve’s legs. Just as Steve moans into his mouth there’s a loud bang outside the door and Steve suddenly pushes him back away from him.

Due to the suddenness of the movement, Billy moves back and looks at Steve’s flushed shocked face before Steve quickly grabs the handle and is gone from the room before Billy can react. As the frustration sets in Billy can’t help the small flicker of hope that ignites within him.

Later that night he lies in his darkened room slowly stroking himself while he replays the kiss over and over in his mind until he finally comes to the sound of Steve’s muffled moan.


	2. Don’t You (Forget About Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy's frustration continues to grow as Steve avoids him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-betaed so please excuse all my mistakes.

Monday morning sees Billy brimming with anticipation for what the day will bring. He hasn’t seen Steve since the party but he has an ache in his hand from all the times he’s relived how it felt to have him moaning under him. How will Steve react? Does he remember? All morning he’s been imagining all the different scenarios of him helping Steve remember and having him as a moaning mess under him again.

He doesn’t see Steve in the corridor in the morning and tries to quell his disappointment as he makes his way to English. Then just before class begins Steve makes an appearance, he quickly runs into class and takes his seat and Billy feels his excitement return, today is going to be good. 

By the time basketball practice rolls around he’s practically salivating at the thought of getting some one on one time with Steve. It’s been a long day of only catching glimpses of him in the corridor almost as though he were purposefully avoiding Billy. Well, he can only get away with that for so long.

He turns up to practice a little late, not that it matters he’s their star player at this stage. The excitement he feels running through his body as he finally steps onto the court quickly turns to frustration when he realises that Steve isn’t there. Unfortunately for his mood, this is a precursor to how the week would pan out. 

Steve is a wily son of a bitch when he wants to be and all these near misses just irritate Billy more than he cares to admit. He can’t help replaying Steve’s moan, how his body felt under his over and over in his mind when he’s alone in his room, which just aggravates his already bad mood.

He’s been warned that the coach could bench him due to his ‘overly aggressive playing style’ this week plus even Tommy’s gave him the slightly concerned side-eye on a few occasions. His own annoyance on why he even cares in the first place has lead to a vicious cycle where if he doesn’t get laid or break something soon he’s going to explode.

Then on Friday an honest to god miracle occurs, Billy’s been kicking everyone’s ass on the court for the first 15 minutes of the game when lo and behold in walks a defeated looking Steve Harrington with the assistance coach hot on his heels. Billy’s so distracted that the other team finally scores a basket. 

His excitement is short-lived when after a few harsh words from the coach Steve is sent outside with the assistant coach to run laps. Well at least he won’t be able to skip anymore and there’s always the locker room, he can’t keep the smirk off his face. 

He tries to take the most inconspicuously long shower ever in the history of Hawkins High but eventually, he has to admit defeat before it gets too suspicious. Once he’s half-dressed and fixing his hair he sees Steve rush into the room and starts sorting out his stuff without looking at anyone. His eyes become laser focussed on the side of Steve’s face as everything in the room fades except them and the voice in his head ‘Look at me, pretty boy I know you want to, c’mon stop being such a little cowardly bitch.’

He feels that all familiar itch start to build up under his skin when Tommy starts to shout something over at Steve about pissing off the coach. Steve angrily pulls his top off before turning round to scowl at Tommy. Billy feels his heart pick up in excitement when Steve hesitantly looks his way. As their eyes lock he’s gratified to see the soft rosy blush start to break out across Steve’s pale face and his teeth latch onto his bottom lip as a leer breaks out on Billy’s face.

He wonders if Steve is reliving the last time they met, can he still feel his teeth sinking into the soft flesh of his lip? Does he remember what it felt like to be crushed under Billy’s bulk? Does the echo of his own moan still ring in his ears? 

Billy is seriously considering walking up to Steve just so he can get closer, maybe whisper something that sounds threatening but is actually inviting into his ear just to see how far that blush goes. Tommy claps him on the shoulder and he realises that he’s probably been staring at Steve for too long already. He pretends to listen to what he’s saying as he watches Steve out of the corner of his eye quickly get ready for his shower.

When he gets home that day Steve’s blush and all that delicate-looking unmarked skin play a large role in his new fantasies. 

Billy closes the door behind him leaving a sweaty and sated Marie, he thinks she said her name was behind to sort herself out. Humid air from all the people dancing together makes the sweat he can feel on his skin itch unpleasantly as he walks towards the back to get one last drink before he hits the road. 

He feels himself relax a little for the first time all night, when he’d arrived at this party a few hours ago he was feeling particularly high strung. This wasn’t helped by the fact that he’d found himself unconsciously scoping the party for any signs of a particularly infuriating pretty boy but to no avail. He grits his teeth in annoyance but couldn’t say for sure if it was because Steve wasn’t there or because it bothered him that he cared. 

He knocks back his cheap beer quickly; he needed to get home to wash off the sweat and fruity perfume he could smell on his skin. He checks to make sure he’s still got his keys in his pocket when he spots that Wheeler chick talking to another girl he vaguely recognises from school. If she’s here could it be possible? He abandons his plans to leave and starts walking around the party in search of Steve.

About 10 minutes later he sees him emerge from the back of the house with a goofy look on his face as he sways his drink above his head to the music. Seeing Steve so carefree makes something inside of Billy snap and he storms over. Steve remains oblivious to his presence right up until Billy is inches from his face and then the small smile that was on his face drops completely.

Billy feels a little elation at this, that he’s having an effect on Steve at last and he expects him to revert to the demure attitude he had on Friday. But where he expected rosy cheeks and coy eyes he got a stony face and cold eyes.

As Steve turns away from him to start dancing Billy sees red and plasters himself to Steve’s back. 

“Not happy to see me, pretty boy?”

Steve stiffens but he doesn’t respond to Billy just keeps looking ahead. Billy feels the itch return and if he has his way he’s definitely getting it scratched tonight. He brings his mouth close to Harrington’s ear but keeps his eyes hard and mocking, he’d love to give in to the temptation of running his tongue over the shell of his ear, maybe a little hint of teeth to get Harrington going but it’s too risky with this many people around.

“All alone tonight, princess?”

Steve tried to pull away from him so Billy brought his hand up and slipped it under the hem of Harrington’s shirt to wrap his fingers around his hip. Feeling the warm slightly sweaty skin under his fingers made Billy feel a little bold. 

“C’mon sweetheart a few minutes alone and I know you can be really sweet to me.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“So your tongue does still work.”

Steve let out a deep sigh as Billy let his fingers gently caress over his smooth skin and against his better judgement he laughed mockingly and let the very edge of his tongue touch Steve’s ear. Just as Steve shivered slightly Wheeler appeared in front of them with a hand on her hip. 

“Steve?”

She looked between them for several moments as she tried to discern what was going on between them. He could only imagine what they looked like so close together with Steve’s blush and the triumph in Billy’s eyes.

“Do you want to dance?”

He pulled away from Billy and moved towards her, he felt his irritation rise but there was little he could do but bide his time. She pinched her face up in the intimidation of a glare as he smirked at her over Steve’s shoulder before they disappeared into the crowd. 

An hour later finds Billy stalking up the stairs, he can feel the irritation buzzing under his skin as he had to watch Steve drink and dance the night away while Billy waited. Billy is not known for his patience and licks his teeth as he thinks of all the ways Steve can make this up to him. This time when he barges into the bathroom Steve doesn’t look as startled as he did the last time but there is a touch of surprise in his eyes.

“Waiting for me, Princess?”

“Hardly.”

Billy moved closer to Steve to watch the blush break out across his cheeks and the anticipation spark in his eyes as Steve’s tongue quickly wet his lower lip. Billy circled round him so that he could easily back Steve up against the door so that he could cage him in with his arm by Steve’s head.

“Mmm… you lying to me, sweetheart.”

He moved closer to Steve, he was dying to see him squirm and the trepidation in his eyes. Billy knew that he’d been dodging him all week and it made his blood boil in his veins what made Harrington think he was so special? Billy could have his pick of anybody he didn’t need to follow around Harrington begging for scraps. 

He brought his hand over to run gently through Steve’s hair watching Steve’s weary eyes as they watched him closely before he tightened his fingers and pulled his head sharply to the side. His teeth ached at the creamy expanse of sensitive skin; he could see the tendons standing out due to the strain on his neck and the vein that ran up towards his ear. He wanted to mark it so deeply with his lips and teeth that every time Steve so much as breathed he’d feel the dull throbbing ache of it and be reminded of this moment. 

Steve let out a small whimper and Billy could no longer resist temptation so he pressed his lips to it, giving a gentle kiss just below his ear before introducing his tongue and teeth. He caged Steve in even further with his body until he was pressed right up against him and worked the soft flesh in his mouth until he felt a moan under his skin.

He could feel his blood heating differently now as he pulled Steve’s face back towards him and swallowed his moans with his lips. Even though Steve responded eagerly it wasn’t enough, he wanted to him to feel flustered and not be able to deny that Billy had had an effect on him. So while he had him distracted with his mouth he brought his hand down in-between Steve’s legs and ran his hand over his crotch, pleased to find the effect his kiss was having as Steve moaned loudly. 

His hands were already undoing Steve’s jeans before he’d even fully decided what he was going to do. Steve’s hands came up and he thought that he was going to push him away but instead he just placed them on Billy’s shoulders. He frantically pulled Steve’s Jeans and underwear out of the way so that he could expose him to his eyes. He couldn’t help the thought that came to his mind ‘fuck is every inch of him pretty?’

He could feel Steve trembling under him as he brought his eyes back up to his face. Steve’s blush had spread from his face down his neck, his teeth were abusing his lip and his eyes were averted away from Billy towards the wall. Billy brought his hand up in front of Steve, thrusting it under his nose.

“Get it nice and wet for me baby.”

Steve’s stunned eyes shot back round towards him as his mouth opened in shock and Billy brought his hand closer until he could feel his quickened breath against his palm. Billy stared intently at Steve waiting for him to finally make a decision and after a short amount of time he saw Steve's lips open slightly and he felt his warm timid tongue gently touch his palm. He glanced at Billy before he started to lick it in earnest, his gasping breaths tickling Billy’s skin. 

“Good boy…you’re doing so good.”

Billy abruptly pulled his hand away when he couldn’t physically take it anymore and reached down to take Steve in hand. He kept his eyes on Steve’s face so that he could watch the effect he had on him play out across Steve’s face. At the first touch, Steve threw his head back and whimpered.

“Jesus Princess, you’re pretty sensitive huh?”

He got a nice rhythm going as Steve’s eyes screwed shut and he panted through his mouth occasionally biting down on his lip trying to suppress his moans. 

“Poor baby, got nobody to touch you anymore right?”

He leaned back in to start licking and biting Steve’s neck again as he sped up his hand, he wanted to see Steve fall apart because of him. He could feel Steve’s hands tightening on his shoulders as he lost the battle against his moans. 

“That’s it sweetheart let everybody hear how much you like my hand on your dick.”

“Oh god…please…”

“What is it…tell me what you want.”

“Please…I…just don’t stop…B-Billy please…”

Billy felt something deep within him settle at Steve’s breathless begging and he poured all his effort into making Steve come.

“That’s it come for me, pretty boy.”

As Billy bit down on Steve’s neck he felt him straining and finally Steve cried out as Billy felt him reach his completion. Billy allowed himself a few moments of licking Steve’s neck and basking in the fact that Steve had come because of him, he couldn’t deny this. 

With that, he pulled away from Steve and walked over to the sink to wash his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Steve watch him carefully before he righted his clothes then stood there awkwardly against the door. Billy dried his hands then walked over to Steve and stared coolly at him until Steve moved stiffly away from the door, his eyes averted. 

Billy walked from the bathroom, down the stairs and out of the house with lightness to his step. The past week's frustration had been lifted from his shoulders, fuck Steve Harrington he wasn’t anything special and there were plenty of people who wanted Billy, so why waste his time.

Billy turned up to school the following Monday refreshed and happy after a great weekend of partying, working out and working on his car. Just as he’s heading to his locker he spots Steve Harrington a little down the corridor at his own locker. Against his better judgement, he lets himself reminisce about Friday night looking at Steve now it’s hard not to think about his flushed face, how he felt and the great satisfaction of his breathless begging. 

He starts to walk towards him, a smirk on his face as he thinks about whispering in his ear just to see his reaction. Then out of nowhere Wheeler appears by Steve’s side and engages him in conversation. He really doesn’t get it, if a girl humiliated him the way she did with Steve she would know to never cross his path again. 

He wouldn’t be caught dead smiling and chatting away in the corridors of school like old friends. Was Harrington that desperate for the company? Was Hawkins that small of a town that you had no choice but to interact with your exes? Was he carrying a torch for her still when she’d clearly made her choice? How pathetic can you be?

They walk away so deep in conversation with each other that they walk right by him and Steve doesn’t so much as flinch. If he slams his locker a little more harshly than usual nobody comments on it even though he gets a few funny looks.

Billy’s good mood sours like milk left out in the sun over the day as once again Steve ignores him as though he doesn’t exist. He’s so frustrated at himself for caring that Steve Harrington is what, too embarrassed by what happened to look Billy’s way even once. Didn’t he secretly enjoy making Steve squirm so really his attitude isn’t that ridiculous but there’s something about being dismissed by Harrington that just gets under his skin and sets his teeth on edge. 

By the time he walks onto the basketball court that afternoon, he’s out for blood. Steve is already on the court with Tommy buzzing round him in an imitation of an annoying mosquito. When he approaches them Steve’s face is frozen with indifference as he warms up and Tommy smiles at him when he spots him.

Steve doesn’t look at him but he clearly realises that he’s there as he turns his back on them. Billy’s just about to say something to him when the coach interrupts to tell them to split into two groups to play a game.

Billy pulls off his top right away so that he’ll definitely be on the skins team knowing that Steve is always shirts when he sees Tommy moving close to Steve so that he’ll be the one spotting him during the game. Billy moves closer to Steve and smirks at Tommy in a way that he knows he’ll interpret as watch how I’m gonna fuck with Harrington and he backs off. 

When the game starts Billy does not let up, constantly in Steve’s personal space, knocking him down and stealing the ball. His team is kicking the other team's ass so hard and because Billy is the one constantly getting the ball Steve is getting shit from his team because he’s not stopping him. Throughout the game, Billy can feel that Steve is reluctant to be near him and he actually flinches when they accidentally touch. 

After a short time out so, the coach can give people pointers and switch some team members Billy notices that a different player is suddenly spotting him even though he wasn’t told to by the coach. Oh fuck no Harrington’s not getting off so easily so he walks over and just takes up space beside him until the other player moves away. He stares at Steve until he finally relents and looks at him and Billy licks his teeth at him. Seeing the apprehension enter Steve’s eyes much as it did in the bathroom on Friday emboldens Billy.

He lets Steve finally get the ball just so he can crowd him on the court, get close enough that he can breathe on his neck and whisper in his ear.

“Are you gonna be good for me, Princess?”

He sees Steve swallow hard and he falters with the ball allowing Billy to knock him to the ground and steal the ball to score another basket. As Billy’s teammates go wild Billy barely joins in as Steve lying on the ground captivates his attention. Steve closes his eyes as he rests his head on the ground, he’s flushed, sweaty and breathing hard and Billy feels a thrill thinking he’s the reason for his current state.

At that moment the coach blows his whistle and tells them to hit the showers and Billy is surrounded by his teammates who obscure his view of Steve. He has a quick shower and hits the road as he doesn’t want to spend too much time around everyone while his mind is so preoccupied with Steve and what he sounds like when he comes. As he drives home he decides that for his own sanity he’ll have to fuck Steve Harrington. Once he’s fucked him the novelty will wear off and he won’t look at him twice.


	3. Dancing In The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy bides his time in order to finally get Steve out of his system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-betaed so please excuse all my mistakes.

It was a sea of the same faces, swaying to the same music with the same cheap alcohol to keep everyone going. He’d only been here for an hour but already he could feel his mind atrophying with boredom as Tommy buzzed around his ear like an irritating insect. He knew he just had to bide his time and eventually all the other basketball players would get drunk enough that they wouldn’t notice his absence, too preoccupied with trying to out-drink each other and getting laid. 

He can’t help his eyes from straying across the room to where he can see Steve standing over in a corner in conversation with Wheeler a fond smile on his face as his hair flops over into his eyes. As Billy stares he thinks about the lube that he had to go to the next town over to buy that’s currently burning a hole in his pocket.

He imagines Steve’s wide-eyed bewilderment as Billy produces it from his pocket and slicks his fingers, would he know what was going to happen next? He can’t imagine in a town as small as this that good rich boy Steve Harrington even whispers about anal with his sweet vanilla girlfriends never mind letting someone do it to him. Just thinking about being the first to get Steve to spread his long coltish legs has Billy salivating. 

He’s so caught up in his fantasies of Steve’s reaction and eventual submission that he doesn’t realise until it’s too late that Tommy has noticed that he’s staring at Steve. He sometimes wonders about Tommy, the wistfully bitter way he talks about Steve and how he seems hyper-aware of him when they’re in the same room together. When Billy first arrived in Hawkins everything he learned about Steve came straight from Tommy’s malicious mouth and he seemed strangely energized when Billy was particularly cruel to Steve. 

Without any prompting, he starts to complain about how whipped and pathetic Steve is with Wheeler. Those same melancholy tones on his slurred tongue that normally Billy just ignores but tonight it puts him on edge. He’s afraid that Tommy is going to fuck up all his plans, what if tonight is the night that Tommy cracks and attacks Steve? Or if he gets in his face and out of frustration Steve leaves?

It’s too late to do anything about it now as Tommy’s frustration spills out to the other players, which only emboldens him in his righteous anger. Billy wishes more than anything that he could just slap Tommy on the back of the head and tell him to chill but he can’t. He knows now that they’re going to antagonise Steve until Tommy’s frustration has abated; he just hopes this doesn’t fuck up his chances for tonight.

They swarm over like a pack hyenas after a wounded gazelle with Billy following at a more sate pace. He watches from the back as Steve’s happy relaxed posture becomes stiff and defensive. A fierce scornful look clouds his features as Tommy’s obnoxious cackle is echoed by some of the other players. He can see Wheeler gently pulling on Steve’s arm trying to coax him away from the group but Steve continues to hold back, his self-respect not allowing him to back down.

Suddenly those big expressive brown eyes lock with his own, a soft blush comes to his pale face as he unconsciously licks his lips. Billy can’t help returning the stare with a smile that’s all hunger and teeth. During this short exchange, Wheeler manages to pull Steve away from the group to Tommy’s apparent delight and Billy watches him go, as his appetite grows ravenous. 

The night goes by in a blur for Billy as he spends it on the outskirts of the party nursing a cheap beer, pretending to listen to the crowd around him and trying to dodge Carol and her increasingly frustrating efforts to introduce him to various girls who all look alike to him. Over time they all become too drunk or interested in each other to pay him any attention. He covertly watches Steve as he dances and drinks the night away quietly biding his time.

Several hours later finds him standing in an alcove in the kitchen lying in wait for Steve, he’s finally run out of patience and with everyone occupied this seems like the perfect time. He’s seen Steve coming in here all night to replenish his drinks so he decides to wait him out, luckily he doesn’t have to wait long. Steve staggers in humming along to the song that’s playing in the other room, just as he picks up a bottle Billy moves up behind him.

“Miss me, Princess?”

“Fuck off, Hargrove.”

“Ooh, kitten’s got claws.”

Steve's face is sullen as he turns towards him in the dim kitchen and Billy cages him in against the counter.

“What do you want?”

Billy can’t resist any longer so he brings his hands down to Steve’s waist, he knows that they won’t be alone in the kitchen for long as all the drink for the party is at Steve’s back.

“I’ll give you three guesses.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“C’mon baby just give me a taste, I promise you won’t regret it”

He moves his hands down to Steve’s hips giving them a rough squeeze as he leans in to give Steve’s bottom lip a quick lick just to watch his eyes widen as they dart around the room. He starts pulling Steve away from the counter and for a brief moment he resists, his face set in a stubborn pout. 

They really don’t have a lot of time so Billy leans forward and kisses the pout off his face then while Steve tries to dazedly comprehend that he pulls him further into the darkness. He won’t be able to drag Steve upstairs without drawing undue attention to them so he quickly scans the kitchen glad to find a door that he hopes leads to a utility room.

Unfortunately, this isn’t the case, it’s a small pantry that will barely fit the two of them inside but he feels Steve stiffen beside him as someone enters the room so the pulls Steve in beside him before closing the door discreetly. With the door closed the small space becomes much more cramped, filled with dim grey light. He can feel Steve’s shaky breath by his ear and their combined body heat makes the tiny space feel oppressively humid. 

He pushes Steve up against the shelves and swallows his surprised gasp as he once again cages him in with his bigger body. After a few seconds, he feels Steve melt a little then return his kisses with enthusiasm. As he kisses his way down Steve’s neck he notes with a little regret that he won’t be able to see Steve’s reaction like he’s been fantasizing about earlier. He slowly gets lost in Steve’s sweet bitten off moans as he places biting kisses from his neck to under his chin.

He brings his muscular thigh up in-between Steve’s legs glad to feel that he’s hard as he returns to Steve’s lips. He wished he had more space and time to really enjoy himself, he knew that he just wanted to get Steve out of his system but it would have been nice to get it to draw it out a little. 

There wasn’t much he could do about this though as every now and again outside of the exquisite sounds that he was eliciting from Steve he could hear the muffled conversations coming from just beyond the door. 

He can feel his skin becoming clammy in the overbearing heat of the room so removes his jacket and shirt quickly to help himself cool a little. To his surprise, Steve’s shaking hands come up to run hesitantly over his bare chest. He can’t help subtly flexing as he enjoys the feeling of Steve enjoying his body.

“Enjoying yourself, Princess?”

“Shut up.”

This was said distractedly as Steve continues to run his hands over Billy’s body eventually reaching the top of his jeans, which makes Billy capture his lips again. He needs to move this along before he embarrasses himself.

He pulls away to retrieve the lube from his discarded jacket then returned to Steve giving him a reassuring kiss as he started to undo his jeans. In the dim light, he thinks he could see the apprehension in his eyes.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you.”

He squirted a decent amount of lube into his hand and started to stroke Steve’s hard cock making Steve whimper. The sounds Steve made settled deep within Billy helping to stoke his own ardour, who would think that such a preppy pretty boy, could make such deliciously arousing sounds? 

Billy found himself working extra hard to make Steve lose control because Steve was working so hard to suppress himself due to the various people coming and going just beyond the door. For Billy the idea of somebody finding them was particularly thrilling, he knew, in reality, it would be disastrous for both of them but someone actually seeing how he affected Steve. That he turned him on so much that he lost all control, he wouldn’t be able to deny him then. 

He starts pulling on Steve’s top and after a few tugs, Steve gets the message and removes it throwing it onto the floor on top of Billy’s jacket. He starts to nibble his way down Steve’s chest, he can’t get as low as he’d like due to the small space so he focuses his attention on his chest and collarbones. He can’t help biting a little harder than normal, not being able to properly see his marks bloom on Steve’s skin brings out a little fierceness in him. 

He returns to Steve’s lips briefly before pulling Steve forward by his hips then turning him to face the shelves. Running his hand down Steve’s back then pulling Steve’s jeans and underwear down to his mid-thigh. He thinks back to sneaking glances of Steve through the hazy fog of the showers at school, his long lithe body and amazingly ample ass. 

The amount of time he’s spent since arriving in Hawkins daydreaming about how soft and bouncy it will feel in his hands not to mention messaging his cock. The dim light means he can’t see it in all its magnificent glory but he can feel how incredible it is. 

He squeezes the shapely globes in his hands as he feels Steve’s breath stutter due to the closeness of their bodies until he can’t take it anymore. He pulls Steve’s hips back a bit and manoeuvres him so that his thighs are parted. Then runs his finger down in-between his ass to his tiny hole. It flutters under his finger as Steve whimpers lightly and Billy has to bite down on his shoulder to bring himself under control.

He quickly uncaps the lube again and pours a generous amount over his fingers before returning to Steve’s hole. He starts to rub around the rim feeling Steve stiffen; as he sucks on his neck he starts to apply pressure. He encounters resistance but his own determination wins out and the feeling of Steve’s body sucking him in makes him groan against Steve’s neck.

Due to his own impatience he soon replaces his finger with two, the room starts to feel stuffy as his body slips against Steve’s clammy one. He can hear his laboured breathing as he pumps his fingers trying to get him used to the stretch. 

“So tight, Princess, you been saving this for somebody special?”

“God, you’re such a… d-dick.”

“You have no idea, sweetheart.”

He pushes in further and suddenly Steve cries out so loudly with a full-body shudder that Billy stops cold for a second. He listens carefully but luckily there’s no sound coming from outside the room. He pushes experimentally again just to feel Steve shake while breathing through his teeth. 

He wishes more than anything that he could hear how much he’s enjoying this but this situation is precarious enough already. He jabs his fingers several more times before pulling them slowly from his body and returning with three. The tightness of Steve’s body sucking him in feels overwhelming but he knows that he needs to take his time to not hurt him. His own ego wants every partner to walk away knowing they’ve been fucked by Billy Hargrove, fuck them good and leave them craving more. 

Steve is no different in this regard, he wants him to dream about this encounter for years to come, its the kind of story you can’t share with your grandchildren but keep in a deep part of your own mind as you wonder about what could have been. Just the idea of Steve craving this after and Billy getting to finally feel superior as he walks away makes him pull his fingers free and begin to work on opening his own jeans.

As he lifts the lube again he thinks about the condoms that he carries with him at all times for when he has his hookups at parties but he dismisses them straight away. Normally he never would but he wants Steve to feel every inch of him with nothing in-between them. For Steve to get all flustered as Wheeler asks him if he’s ok while he blushes and sweats as Billy’s come slowly drips from him.

After pouring a generous amount on his cock he begins to finally push in. The sound of Steve’s harsh breathing fills the small space as his body flutters around Billy. Once he’s fully seated he leans forward to kiss and bite Steve’s neck while whispering softly in his ear to calm him down.

“Just breathe deep baby it’ll feel good in a minute.”

Finally, he can feel Steve relax and he starts a good steady rhythm, the feeling is beyond anything he could have imagined. He keeps thinking about tomorrow when he’ll see Steve at school, walking a little carefully and embarrassed to meet his eye. How he’ll stare discreetly at him in the shower covered in purple-red bite marks that he created while he remembers this moment how amazing it feels to be inside him. Will Steve glance back with a sweet blush on his face and his lip between his teeth? Will he finally look at Billy with desire in his eyes during the daylight?

He tightens his grip on Steve and increases his pace, the need to come becoming too strong but he wants to feel Steve come first.

“Tell me how it feels baby?” 

“Weird…b-but good.”

The increased pace makes the shelves in front of them rattle as some objects start to fall over and with Steve’s shallow fast breaths as he tries to contain his moans it would be pretty obvious to anyone listening what was happening. At this stage, Billy’s too far gone to care he hopes that anyone who hears it just imagines it’s a couple who couldn’t make it upstairs and leave them alone.

Finally, Steve cries out softly as his body becomes impossibly tighter and Billy gives him several sharp thrusts to carry him through his orgasm but working on chasing his own, it doesn’t take long. 

He gives himself a few moments after to catch his breath then he gently pulls out as Steve slightly winces. He suddenly feels the almost overwhelming need to kiss him and whisper soft reassurances in his ear but he crushes it ruthlessly as he rights Steve’s clothes for him.

He pulls back to fix his own jeans then leans down to retrieve their tops, handing Steve back his when he finally turns around. He sees him produce paper towels from somewhere as he sheepishly starts to wipe down some of the shelves to Billy’s amusement. He then checks the coast is clear and ushers them both from the pantry.

He heads straight back out to the party with Steve reappearing within about five minutes but he doesn’t get to watch him squirm for long as Wheeler and a few other people they were apparently with seem ready to go the second he appears. He’s slightly disappointed but knows there’s always tomorrow.

The next day finds Billy sitting behind Steve in class immensely enjoying himself as Steve struggles to get comfortable in his seat. Every time he shifts in his seat he imagines him rosy-cheeked, glassy-eyed biting down on his lip as he thinks about last night. Billy wishes he had the seat directly behind him as he would lean forward just so he could breathe on to the back of his neck hopefully over one of the marks he knows is indented into Steve's sensitive skin from his own hungry teeth as Steve tries to remain quiet. 

As his imagination runs wild Billy finds that he needs to shift in his own seat. He can’t shake the memory of last night, the feeling of Steve’s body, the sounds he made and the humid heat from the small space. Fuck he thought he was done with Steve Harrington.


	4. Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy's true feelings bleed into his dreams as he realises that he can't escape the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-betaed so please excuse all my mistakes.
> 
> The second half of this chapter does involve a sex scene between Billy and a female OC just in case that isn't your thing, I'll include in the endnotes his thoughts during so if you want to know you can just read them instead.

Billy pushes his way through the crowd, there are too many people crushed into the small space of the corridor. The heat from their bodies and the mingling scents of their combined cologne and cheap perfume makes him recoil. Suddenly he finds himself alone at his locker, what did he need again?

“Billy.”

He looks around at the familiar voice to see Steve standing before him in all his clean-cut preppy glory, his face lit up with a huge smile. He feels excitement bubble up from his stomach and reaches out to pull Steve towards him. He goes easily, tucking himself into Billy’s side and looking up at him with big adoring eyes. Billy brought his fingers up to push down on the large angry-looking bruise crafted about his own teeth on Steve’s soft neck. Steve’s eyes fluttered shut as a small moan escaped from his lips. 

Billy couldn’t resist those soft kiss bitten lips any longer so he pulled Steve against him and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. The rest of the world faded away as he got lost in Steve as he sagged against him and Billy repositioned his head with his right hand to deepen the kiss. Steve suddenly pulled away; he was breathless with a soft flush to his cheeks.

Tommy suddenly appeared at his back dressed in his gym clothes looking flushed and sweaty.

“Hey, Billy, c’mon man we need you.”

“Not now can’t you see I’m busy.”

Tommy grabbed his shoulder and Billy turned with a snarl already on his face. Tommy was gone, he looked around for him only to realise that the corridor was deathly quiet and he was completely alone. Billy was confused where did the pretty boy go? He stormed away from his locker, he'd hunt him down and when he found him, he’d be sorry.

He hears muffled delighted laughter coming from the janitor’s closet at the end of the corridor. A smirk breaks out on his face as he wrenches the door open to reveal an elated Steve bursting with joyful laughter. He stalks inside and grabs Steve slamming him against the door and seals his mouth back over the bite he previously left. Steve’s laughter dissolves in a deep moan that he can feel against his tongue.

“Billy…I need you.”

“Need another reason to squirm in class, today baby?”

“Mmm… B-Billy…Billy…”

Hearing his name all wrapped up in that sinful mouth was driving him to distraction. He couldn’t wait to hear Steve’s muffled screams as he fucked him so thoroughly against this door that every time he saw a mop he’d blush and Billy would smirk at him just to see it deepen.

“Billy? ... Billy! ...”

Billy reached up to tangle his fingers in Steve’s thick hair to pull his head to the side so that he could have better access to his neck. 

“Billy, are you awake?”

Steve’s hands came up to grab Billy’s shoulders tightly as Billy shoved a knee in-between his thighs. He was impatient well he’d soon learn…

“Billy!”

His eyes shot open as he realised that he was tangled in his sheets in his bed at home with his father’s voice booming through the door. He groaned as Steve’s soft whimpers echoed in his mind reminding him of his unfortunate current predicament. 

“Get up or you and Maxine are going to be late for school.”

As his father’s footsteps receded down the hall he scrubbed a hand over his face and tried to will his body to calm down before he had to make the small trek to the bathroom. 

As Max ran from the car to make it to her first period on time Billy walked leisurely from the car pulling his jacket collar tighter around his neck to fight off the chill from his glacial mood-killing shower. He sauntered through the doors just as the bell rang and the corridor quickly cleared of students giving him an eerie feeling of déjà vu. He looked around quickly unable to brush off the remnants of his dream; the janitor closet door seemed to mock him in its staid silence.

He walked through the door to English and swiftly took his seat near the back; looking up near the front of the room he saw the unmistakable hair of Steve Harrington, his head bent as he rummaged through his bag presumably for his English assignment. Billy couldn’t stop his mind from wandering back to his dream. He closed his eyes to see clearer, Steve’s large brown eyes staring up at him in adoration for the entire world to see and relishing in seeing his own desire reflected back from within their warm depths.

As he began to feel his blood heating up he snapped his eyes open in anger. What was he doing? Going all sappy over Steve Harrington of all people, was he going to fight all the 14-year-old girls for the chance to hold his hand? He snuck a quick glance at Steve and as per usual he was slouching in his seat without so much as a backward glance in Billy’s direction. And why would he? They’d fucked once in a closet at a party why was he even wasting energy on this? There were plenty of girls at school who would kill for a chance to be with him so why was he wasting his time. He pulled his assignment out his bag just as Mrs Adeline entered the room and drew everyone’s attention to the start of class distracting Billy from his thoughts for the time being.

“Oh god…B-Billy…”

Billy quickened his pace as he stared down the length of the slim back in front of him. Susan or was it Sophie moaned as he felt her clench around him. Ok he could do this Suzie had smiled seductively at him in Spanish class and one quick smirk later here he was back in his blissfully empty house taking out his earlier frustrations. 

“Oh please…please…”

He gripped Sally’s hips harder and pulled her more forcefully back onto his cock, her long brunette hair flicked back over her shoulder as she shivered in pleasure. He squeezed her slippery flesh between his fingers as though he could squeeze Steve from his mind.

Looking at her lithe back, thick brunette hair and the marks he’d made with his sharp teeth on her shoulders just made him realise that her moans were a little too loud, her hair too long and her body wasn’t squeezing the breath out of him through his dick. If only she’d be willing to let him fuck her in the ass but he knew she’d be too stuck up for that. 

Unlike that yuppie asshole Harrington, stupid slutty Steve what was so special about him? Steve’s sweet bitten off moan came unbidden to his mind, so constrictive around Billy like he didn’t want to let him go, how the purple of his marks stood out against his pale skin and the way he’d blush after. He could see him now biting down harshly on his poor abused bottom lip as he tried desperately to contain how good he felt. Billy started to feel warm all over as a sweat broke out across his brow.

“That’s right princess show daddy how much fun you’re having.”

“Ah…ah…”

He felt Sara clenching harder around him, ok he needed to get his head back in the game, they’d both come and it would be a nice time then he could relax for the rest of the afternoon. He could do this in his sleep it was just like riding a bike, just concentrate on the girl. He took his right hand off her hip and tangled it in her hair with a harsh tug backwards he pulled her ear closer to his lips.

“Want to come baby?”

“Y-yes…please…”

“I dunno…do you think you deserve it?”

He tugged a little more on her hair as he started to lick her ear, her breathing was becoming ragged and he could see her pulse fluttering wildly in her throat.

“Please…”

He let go of her hair and shoved his fingers into his mouth getting them nice and wet. He made sure that she could hear him slurping all over his fingers, he didn’t know if she knew what was coming next, probably not in Hawkins.

“Ok pretty b…girl.”

He ran his now wet fingers down over her lower stomach, a barely-there tickle on his way to in-between her legs. When he finally reached his destination he felt her swollen clit from all the attention he’d given it earlier waiting for him as he started to pinch and rub making her scream. He could feel her starting to tighten around him so he closed his eyes to ride out the end. 

Unbidden to his mind came an image of Steve, dressed in his gym gear, sweat making his hair curl slightly at the edges, his big doe eyes burning with determination and a little intimidation as his damp sweaty hand is clasped in Billy’s own. 

In his imagination, he pulls him closer until he just has to lean down slightly to kiss the chapped lips. Steve would gasp, maybe put up a token resistance but like always he would surrender to Billy. Would Steve let Billy fuck him in his gym gear? Just bend him over in front of the basket and take him so hard that his knees would squeak on the court. ‘Enjoy it, pretty boy, this is the only way you’re gonna score on this court with me around.’

Sloane’s body starts messaging his dick in the greatest way and he finds himself biting her shoulder hard to stop himself from crying out the name that sits so temptingly on the very tip off his tongue as he finally comes. 

He pulls back abruptly as she finally collapses down onto the bed on shaky hands and knees, she’s sweaty and he can see her make up has become smudged through her sweat and tears. He pulls off the condom and throws it into the wastepaper basket by his bed. He reaches down to grab a pair of shorts on his bedroom floor and hastily pulls them on.

“Ok baby I’ll give you five minutes to clean yourself up then we gotta hit the road.” 

He walks briskly from the room before she can respond.

After dropping her off at her house and narrowly avoiding a goodbye kiss, he remembers why he prefers to keep these encounters more anonymous and at parties. After changing his sheets, he lies on his bed for a few minutes trying to decide what to do with the remainder of his day. 

He belatedly remembers that Ryan from the team told him about a party at some girl’s house this weekend. Does he want to go? There’s nothing else to do in this shit hole town but the parties aren’t exactly mind-blowing either.

He hates himself when a minute later he wonders if Steve will be there. He can see him now in one of his fancy outfits, swaying along to the beat of whatever shitty music is playing, a goofy drunken smile on his face, probably with some wide-eyed girl looking up at him.

Well, not tonight sweetheart if Steve’s gonna have his world rocked by anyone it’s gonna be Billy Hargrove. His hand starts unconsciously rubbing his thigh as he thinks of Steve’s startled eyes as Billy backs him up against a door and… no why is he like this.

He jumps up from his bed and storms over to his weights, he’d workout for a couple of hours to release all this pent up energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Billy is especially frustrated at himself because having sex is how he usually blows off steam and it comes easily to him but he can’t quite shake his dream or how much he still wants Steve. So he ends up just allowing the fantasies about him to invade his mind and accepts that he’s going to pursue Steve again.
> 
> An Excerpt: 
> 
> Unbidden to his mind came an image of Steve, dressed in his gym gear, sweat making his hair curl slightly at the edges, his big doe eyes burning with determination and a little intimidation as his damp sweaty hand is clasped in Billy’s own. 
> 
> In his imagination, he pulls him closer until he just has to lean down slightly to kiss the chapped lips. Steve would gasp, maybe put up a token resistance but like always he would surrender to Billy. Would Steve let Billy fuck him in his gym gear? Just bend him over in front of the basket and take him so hard that his knees would squeak on the court. ‘Enjoy it, pretty boy, this is the only way you’re gonna score on this court with me around.’


	5. Hungry Like The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy decides to make his fantasies a reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-betaed so please excuse all my mistakes.

The party was in full swing, music was blaring from the speakers teenagers were either dancing or lying about the room as Billy quietly slipped inside. He had decided early on when he’d heard about this party that he’d arrive fashionably late and give Steve plenty of time to relax. He quickly scanned the party now but there was no sign of him so he walked through the house in search of him.

He was just about to call it a night when he caught a glimpse of him out the back of the house. Steve already being on his own would make Billy's proposition so much easier but just as he reached the door he realized that Steve wasn’t alone. Steve was leaning up against the wall, his entire posture was relaxed and there was an enigmatic smile on his face. Mirroring his body language is a slight boy with dirty fair hair, Billy can’t see his face but Steve seems open to him. 

He watches as a cigarette is snatched from between Steve’s lips by deft fingers and brought up presumably to the other boy’s mouth. Steve laughs at his antics, it’s a bright happy sound and Billy finds himself wanting to storm through the door and put the cigarette out in the other boy's eye. Just as his anger bubbles up through him suddenly the other boy stands up from the wall, he motions back inside but Steve waves him off with a polite smile and Billy relaxes slightly.

As the other boy walks past him he can’t help himself and shoulders past him with enough force that he almost loses his balance and looks up at Billy in shock before averting his eyes and walking briskly away. 

Billy steps out into the night air, it feels refreshing after the stuffy atmosphere of the house. He decides he’s wasted enough time and walks right up to Steve who must have been in his own world because he falls back startled when Billy enters his personal bubble. He glares up at Billy with slightly hazy eyes and a hard set to his mouth.

“What do you want Hargrove?”

“Is that any way to greet the man who popped your cherry, Princess?”

Steve looks at him sharply before he starts to move towards the door thinking that he can just walk away from Billy. So he grabs his arm and with little resistance pulls Steve back into the shadows at the side of the house. He backs him up against the wall so that Steve’s smaller body is trapped between Billy and the cold wall behind him. He brought his mouth down close to his ear so that he could whisper huskily while watching him shiver as his hot breath touched his clammy skin. 

“ What’s the plan princess? A quick drunken fumble with some girl who doesn’t know what to do with your dick or gonna let me take you somewhere private and fucking ruin you in that way we both know you crave.”

A low desperate little whimper tried to escape from his throat as Billy gave him a lewd smirk. He then leaned in to capture Steve’s petulant lower lip.

“C’mon pretty boy, just follow me you know you won’t regret it.”

As he pushed the finger a little further he nibbled on Steve’s inner thigh just to feel him tense slightly then relax allowing him to get deeper. Fuck he feels so good; Billy can’t wait to get inside him again. He looks up the expanse of Steve’s body as he starts to push in a second finger, watching as he bows his back and he whimpers beautifully at the stretch. He bites down a little harder than necessary on the tender skin at the back of Steve’s thigh on the next weak whimper just to hear it transition into a drawn-out moan.

He’d wasted no time once he’d arrived at the quarry getting them both naked and in the back of the Camaro so that he could get a shivery whimpering Steve below him, feeling all that smooth cool skin. Feeling it flush warm under his lips and fingers as Steve slowly lost control. 

The feeling of Steve clenching on his fingers makes him groan as he wonders how he ever could have thought that once would be enough. He thinks back on earlier at the party when he’d found Steve sharing a smoke with some other boy he vaguely recognized. He remembers the sour hot feeling in his gut as he watched them together, seeing Steve relaxed and smiling with someone else filled him with nervous energy. He knows deep down from their previous encounters that he’s the only man Steve has been with but more than anything he needs verbal confirmation.

“You ever done anything with another boy?”

“N-no…” 

“No? The way Hagan talks about you…” 

“No never other than you… l-last time…”

Billy secretly preens inside, from the way Steve felt and acted last time he was pretty sure but it strokes his ego nicely to know that no one has ever touched Steve in this way. Without much effort on his part, he’s carved out a permanent place in Steve’s life as his first. 

He can almost feel Steve’s skin heat by a few degrees as he watches him squirm, he’d give almost anything to be able to see him properly. Not that he doesn’t appreciate seeing his skin glow in the silvery light of the moon with his touch leading the way but being able to see his blush spread, the sweat breaking out on his skin and the delicious way his hole clenches around his fingers. 

He slowly pulls his fingers out now just to feel Steve shudder as his body tries desperately to keep him inside before he pours more lube and starts to push in three. Three fingers are too tight a squeeze even for him so he moves back up to Steve’s neck, licking and sucking as he feels Steve finally sigh and relax enough that he can start to properly loosen him up.

“That’s it, sweetheart you’re doing so good.”

“God do you ever shut up.”

Billy laughs softly, he can feel how much Steve enjoys his voice whispering in his ear.

“Baby, I can feel how wet you get for my voice.”

He can feel Steve groan below him and he can see him in his mind’s eye roll his eyes at him, which fills him with delight. He decides that Steve is way too coherent for his liking at this stage so it’s time to really get his motor running.

He nibbled his way down the long expanse of Steve’s back feeling every little shiver when he bit down a little too hard. Up close in the pale moonlight, he could see all his marks standing out against Steve’s skin and imagined all Steve’s soft clothes rubbing against them and how it would constantly remind him of this moment. He ran his hand down and squeezed Steve’s smooth voluptuous right ass cheek, god that ass was gonna be the death of him. 

He slithered down and brought his face close as he pulled them apart. Next time he was going to have to do this somewhere lighter, it was frustrating not being able to see everything. He brought his finger in between and ran it over the small hole just to feel it flutter and hear Steve’s bitten off gasp. 

He quickly squeezed the base of his cock, why hadn’t he taken his time the last time. He could have drawn it out, kept Steve on the edge just to hear his delicious whimpers and feel the tremors wracking his lithe frame. How long could he torment him before Steve finally broke?

As he squeezes Steve’s ass in his hands he realizes something that he can do to blow his mind. He brings his face close and starts biting along one cheek before he starts to introduce his tongue. As he finally wriggles his tongue in-between he feels Steve’s hole tighten as Steve starts to pant above him.

As Billy wriggles his tongue in deeper he thinks about how he's going to fucking ruin Steve Harrington so hard that he won't be able to get it up without thinking about Billy. Fuck all the fumbling he's done with girls in the past every time he even so much as reaches for his dick it's going to be to the memory of Billy, his hard body holding him down, the cruel things whispered hotly in his ear, sharp teeth and the feel of Billy taking him apart with his cock.

As Steve devolved into a series of moans and gasps Billy decided that he was ready but he wanted to draw it out a little more, turn him into a real quivering incoherent mess under his hands and tongue.

"Tell daddy what you want like a good girl."

“Ugh… c’mon Billy…”

He felt Steve’s shudder even if he was trying to play it cool.

"Didn't your daddy teach you any manners? You have to ask politely for what you want.”

He watches as Steve hangs his head down until his forehead touches the seat in front of him as his body trembles. 

“C’mon Princess don’t ask don’t get.”

Billy stops moving entirely, he keeps his hands placed on Steve’s ass keeping him nice and spread as he imagines that the coolness of the lube highlights for him how on display he is and how neglected his hole must feel without Billy’s attention. Billy doesn’t know where he’s getting the patience from but making Steve squirm is always worth it. When finally he hears the soft admission he has to take a moment to calm himself before he continues.

“P-please…Daddy”

“Tell me what you need, pretty boy?”

“Y-you…”

As he backed away he heard Steve’s slightly muffled sigh of disappointment as he squirted a generous amount of lube onto his cock. He felt Steve start to stiffen so he reached under him to stroke his cock with his slippery hand. Steve started to moan softly as though they were being wrenched free from him against his will.

“Mmm…that’s good let me hear you.”

He slithered back up Steve’s back as his neck was too tempting and he wanted to feel all of him as he fucked him. As he licked up towards his ear he positioned himself at Steve’s entrance and started to push. Even after all his preparations, it was still a tight fit but he knew that once he got a good pace going that Steve would fall apart under him so he persisted but slowly. He introduced his teeth to the flesh of Steve’s neck to try to distract him as Steve panted as he tried to adjust to Billy inside him.

For Billy the clasp of Steve’s body was intense for him also, inside he felt so warm and tight that Billy had to pinch his own side and bite down on Steve to not embarrass himself by coming early. After a little time Steve starts to relax and Billy starts a brutal pace, he can’t help himself and he knows that Steve can take it and that from his reaction he enjoys it. 

“Fuck Princess, you feel so good.”

In an embarrassingly short time Billy can feel himself reaching his end, he wanted to draw it out for longer but Steve just feels too good but he knows that he can hold off until Steve comes if only for his own ego. With this in mind, he starts to bite down on Steve’s shoulders while he brings his hand down to jerk him off.

Steve cries out as his body becomes impossibly tighter and Billy can’t help but cry out himself at how good it feels as he finally comes. He collapses on top of Steve as all the strength leaves his body and he allows himself some time to float inside his head. 

After a short time, he starts to softly kiss across Steve’s shoulders before he gently pulls out and moves Steve around so that he’s on his back. He looks down at Steve’s flushed face and waits until Steve looks up at him before he moves more securely on top of him before capturing his lips. 

An image comes unbidden to his mind of Steve against his side with adoration shining in his eyes. Billy imagines what it would be like to walk through Hawkins his arm slung low on Steve’s waist, his fingers idly caressing his hip as Steve leans over and on a soft exhalation presses a soft kiss just below Billy’s ear. Who wouldn’t be proud to have Steve Harrington on their arm?

The kisses turn slow and deep, he loses all track of time. As he thinks about what his nights with Steve would be like if they had privacy and all the time in the world. He can imagine Steve spread out, flushed cherry red on a big bed littered with Billy’s marks. As Billy would descend his body he'd spread his trim legs and put himself on display not afraid to show Billy how much he wants him.

Steve lets out a small gasp as Billy realizes that during his little daydream he's become hard and is unconsciously rubbing it over the bite marks on Steve's thigh.

"If you ask nicely daddy might give you another load, keep you nice and wet."

Steve closed his eyes and whimpered softly.

"You want that baby?"

Steve nodded quickly while biting his lip.

Billy couldn't help licking up his neck to take his lip between his own teeth before soothing it gently with his tongue.

"Are you gonna tell daddy what you want this time?"

Steve swallowed hard but stubbornly refused to speak. With his eyes screwed shut so tightly he didn't see the devious look come over Billy’s face.

“No?”

Billy kissed his way down Steve’s body stopping every inch or so to give him a harsh bite just to hear Steve’s breath hitch. When he got back down to between Steve’s legs he pulled his legs back up to push a finger back inside him. He couldn’t help the thrill he felt at how loose and wet he felt, all because of Billy. Steve gasped as he pushed in further.

“I can’t read your mind sweetheart if you don’t tell me what you want how can I give it to you?”

“Please…”

He didn’t want to push him too hard at this point so he moved back up over Steve’s body and kissed him as he pushed back inside swallowing Steve’s moan. This time is much slower, he gives Steve slow more pronounced thrusts, hitting Steve just right and staying there just to feel his body flutter around him. The feel of him was quickly becoming addictive to Billy and he hoped that Steve felt the same way; nobody would be able to make him come apart like this, he would just have to keep reminding him.

“B-Billy… oh god…”

That was music to his ears so he increased his pace slightly as Steve’s arms came up around his shoulders bringing their bodies even closer together. He could feel Steve matching his thrusts as he chased his own orgasm until eventually, he felt him come between them as his body tightened and Billy followed closely behind.

Steve is squirming and flushed in the seat next to him when Billy pulls up outside his house. He imagines it must be a weird sensation for Steve to feel the echo of his cock as his come runs down his thighs. Steve is trying to act nonchalant but he doesn't know where to look or what to do with his hands and the sight relaxes Billy considerably. He leans over and places a quick forceful kiss on Steve's lips just to see his eyes widen.

"See you around doll face."

"Y-yeah... I... See ya."

Steve exits the car and Billy watches him to make sure he gets home safe before driving home humming along to his music his head filled with the all the parties in his future.


End file.
